It's Happening! My Version
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: Inspried by Celrock's take on the news Rugrats will be returning, I give my own take on it, through the reactions of my original Rugrat's characters.


Disclaimer: Rugrats is not mine, nor is Zack, who belongs to Celrock. Jake and all other characters are my own.

I'd like to thank Celrock, who's take on her characters reactions to the news Rugrats is returning some time in the future, inspired my own take, featuring many of my own characters.

Jacob Stuart, more commonly known to his friends and family members as Jake, grinned over his tea cup. The news his friend Dawn had read from a letter in the male was amazing. Rugrats was returning to TV at some point in the near future. He hoped they'd feature a disabled character on this take of the show, thouugh that wasn't likely, but, it was still a possibility.

Dawn sneezed.

"Bless you.", He told her.

"Thanks. Sorry, remember that cold Willow had last week?", Dawn asked, her voice sounded very congested.

"Yeah?", Jake said, though he'd met the redhead a few times at school, since, he, Willow, Dawn, and Sam went to the same school.

Dawn, however, didn't need to tell him what had happened, he already knew. "Oh no.", He said, laughing a bit.

"Yup, I caught it from her."

"Sorry to hear that."

Sam entered, placing a fresh tea beside Dawn, and soem fruit punch for herself.

With today being an in-service day at school, Jake had arranged an afternoon for some of his friends to come over for a bit. The TV was on, though it was more for background noise, since nothing they liked was on at the moment.

Jake sipped before putting his own drink on the coffee table of his living room.

"Heard the news?", He asked Sam.

"About Rugrats? Yeah, Edwin told me."

"Great idea to introduce the characters to new fans, and bring back memories for the old ones. I'll see if I like it, depends on the direction it goes in.", Jake told them.

Both nodded, knowing how bad or good in some cases reboots could turn out.

Later, Zack entered, followed by the others who were over for this play date.

There was Alex, a girl of about Zack's age with dark hair and eyes, and dark skin as well, being part Mexican, and she did know a bit of Spanish. Clover was also there, the 4 year old blonde smiling at Sam, with the 6 year old embracing her before leaving to get the other kids ice water, with Dawn leaving ot help.

Buffy was the last of all, also blonde, at 3 years old.

"Hey guys."

"Jake.", Zack grinned on seeing the older boy. They'd met off and on when Zack's aunt Celeste helped Jake with braille lessons.

"You've heard about Rugrats?"

"Yeah. I didn't like the news at first, but, Peter convinced me it might be a good thing."

"I'm sure it will be.", Jake told him.

After all had finished their drinks, and Dawn had helped Jake put the fishes away, with Sam putting the glasses in teh dish washer for a bit, they found something on TV to watch, a show they all could like for about an hour. It was a show similar to America's Funniest Home Videos, but with funnier moments, like the hockey coach who broke his champion ship trophy his team had won, among others. They all were laughing and enjoying themselves, as Jake's mother entered.

"Having fun?", Karen asked.

"Hey, mom.", Jaje told her.

She grinned at them all, going to read a book she'd gotten as a birthday gift for a bit before shed start work on dinner.

Soon, it was time for the younger kids to take their naps. Buffy,w ith Dawn's help, went willingly, though Alex and Clover were stubborn about it.

"Sammy.", Alex whined. "Sweetie, it'll be okay.", Sam soothed the toddler. "No, don wanna nap!."

Clover was more annoyed about it, then out right whining.

"Ugh, c'mon, I'm not a baby or anything.", She told Jake.

"I know you're not, but you're 4, and kids your age need their rest. "This is, like, so unfair.", Clover told him, using a bit of the valleygirl dialect she'd picked up from some of the teenagers who'd babysat her. Soon, however, she was asleep, thanks to Jake reading her a story. He hadn't simply read it, he'd even done voices for the characters, or, as close as he could, which had actually impressed the California girl.

Dawn, Sam and Jake continued to watch while the others napped for about 45 minutes. At the end, they checked them, finding Buffy and Alex neded new diapers. Dawn and Sam were happy to help Jake, but Clover managed to back out of it, claiming something about having an untied shoe. Sam had teased her about it, something about her not wanting to get her hands dirty, to which Clover had tried hitting her with a pillow, but had missed.

Alex didn't mind being changed, especially by Sam. Buffy though was a whole other matter.

"Dawnie!."

"I know, but you don't wanna get a rash, do you?", Dawn asked.

"No."

"So, be a good girl, okay?"

Buffy nodded. At 3, she still wore diapers, due to wetting her bed at night, and at other times as well. Soon, buth Alex and Buffy had been changed, in time for their parents to pick them up. Alex smiled at Zack. Despite him being a few months older then she was, she hadn't minded him helping Sam with diapering her or looking after her at all.

Later, over dinner, Jake told hisparents the news he'd gotten earlier.

"Interesting.", Jeb said.

"Yeah. If they have a blind character, it'll be more interesting, and, heck, even if they don't, it'll still be fun to see that show again.", Jake pointed out.

Karen agreed to this statement, also thinking that with the right cast and crew, mmore seasons and movies could possibly come out.

"That'd be great.", Jake stated, grinning, despite the beef he was eating.

"Dont' grin with your mouthful.", Karen laughed.

"I thought it was don't talk with your mouthful.", Jake told her.

"Oh yeah, that too."

All 3 broke up laughing at that one.


End file.
